Deep Dark Secret
by Ginzou Tsuki
Summary: What if Rini was never Mamoru's child...and her appearance was a lie??? Usagi changed Rini's appearance to keep her safe from Mamoru's grasp...???
1. Secret Revealed

Okay, while my Internet is suspended, I got this idea of writing this story. I don't know what to say.if you got some comments.please review this or email me. And if you haven't seen my other stories.please read them and review.thank you. To give you a warning, I might not finish this story at all since I start it and lost ideas to continue.thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all so don't sue me.  
  
What if Rini was truly not Mamoru's daughter but someone else's daughter? What if Usagi never told anyone because she is afraid of what will happen in the future? She knows that the future she was told must have to happen for she doesn't want to risk the safety of others to endanger the Earth. Who knows? Maybe this secret won't last long and who is Rini's real father and how come Usagi never told anyone at all? Well.we're gonna find out right about now.here in this story.  
  
Deep Dark Secrets Chapter 1  
  
"But mama, who is my real father?" asked a 9-year-old girl with strawberry blond hair.  
  
"You mustn't tell anyone of this secret, do you understand? I can't risk this.I will tell you of your father soon and you can go find him if you wish. I will tell others that you are on a mission to find him," said Neo Queen Serenity.  
  
"Yes mother," said Rini.  
  
"You mustn't tell anyone at all about this," said Neo Queen Serenity.  
  
"Yes mother. I'll go play with Hotaru now," said Rini. Neo Queen Serenity nodded and Rini ran playfully out of the room.  
  
"You must understand my dear daughter that I have no choice to lie to Mamoru. Mamoru will not be able to control himself if he knew what had really happened between Wufei and I and he'll probably never understand. Wufei.my love, I'm sorry," whispered Neo Queen Serenity as a tear rolled down her cheek. "But this is the only way for me to keep peace between the planets especially when I was betrothed to him."  
  
Just then someone entered the room. He has emerald green eyes and amber brown hair that covers one of his eyes. He was wearing one of the general's uniform.  
  
"My queen, it is not too late to tell the truth to everyone," said that man.  
  
"Aren't you suppose to be protecting my brother, Trowa?" asked Neo Queen Serenity.  
  
"The others can handle it. Besides one of generals do wish to see you once again," said Trowa. "Usagi, please, he truly misses you, all of us do."  
  
"I can't, you know that don't you," said Usagi.  
  
"Yes we do but you're the queen. You can do whatever you want," said Trowa.  
  
"Yes I can but I have my limits and I know what I'm suppose to do and not to do," said Usagi.  
  
"Usagi, I know who you truly love and it's not Mamoru. You still love Wufei from the bottom of your heart," said Trowa.  
  
"Who are you to come in here and tell me who I love and what to do?" asked Usagi.  
  
"I'm only here as a friend because I know you need someone to talk to about all this and you can't tell the other scouts or your husband," said Trowa.  
  
"Thank you for coming but you better leave before Mamoru comes back. He checks on me often to see what am I doing," said Usagi.  
  
"How can you let this happen? The Usagi I know was a confident person who knows that she does not want to be followed and checked on. She was a person of secrets to keep and one who want privacy. What happened to the Usagi we all know and love?" said Trowa.  
  
"That Usagi is gone and is replaced by Neo Queen Serenity, queen of Crystal Tokyo and the whole Earth in the 30th century," said Usagi.  
  
"If that is how you feel then so be it. I can't do anything to change your mind. But remember this: we do miss you very much and please visit us sometime soon," said Trowa. With that he left for the door but not before Mamoru intercepted him.  
  
"What is HE doing here?" asked Mamoru with very much anger in his voice.  
  
"I was here talking to her majesty and I was leaving anyhow," said Trowa as he began to leave but was captured by one of Mamoru's generals.  
  
"I don't think you'll be leaving that easily," said Mamoru. "Why was he here and what was he telling you about, Usagi."  
  
"Let him go, you can't imprison him without a reason and I'm here to witness he did not do anything wrong. I have my privacy to keep and I don't need to tell you every single detail. He is of my brother's generals.he does have the right to do what he wishes," said Usagi.  
  
"Fine.if you really feel that way about, it's alright with me. Let the general go Jedite," said Mamoru. Jedite did let him go and Trowa saluted before leaving. "Go back to your work Jedite." Then Jedite left them alone. "So tell me, dear wife, what was that all about?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"I'm pretty sure you already know what it was all about," said Usagi.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"I'm visiting my brother in a short while. I wish to bring Rini with me and I do not want anyone to follow me whatsoever," said Usagi.  
  
"But what if you get hurt?" asked Mamoru. "I'm just worried for your well being."  
  
"I was the heroine Sailor Moon who saved the world more than once and Neo Queen Serenity who possess the silver crystal. I think I am capable of protecting myself," said Usagi. Then Usagi left the room. Mamoru just hit his own hand on the table.  
  
"She's slipping away from my grasps. I can't let that happen, I need her to complete my powers and wishes to rule the entire universe. The first thing I have to do is kill her brother so her hopes and dreams shatter," said Mamoru.  
  
But unknown to Mamoru, Sailor Venus was carefully listening to what Mamoru had said. She panicked and decided to tell the others first. She carefully ran to where the others were and held an important meeting.  
  
"Senshi, we got trouble brewing for the queen," said Minako.  
  
"What is it?" asked Haruka.  
  
"I overheard what King Endymion said and he is our enemy," said Minako.  
  
"How is that possible? Mamoru loves Usagi with his dear heart," said Rei.  
  
"What he said was more of loving her because he can control the universe with the power that the silver crystal and the holder possesses," said Minako. After she said that a number of people gasped.  
  
"I knew he was no good for my princess. I'm going to kill him," shouted Haruka.  
  
"Calm down Haruka.we can't kill him. He's the King of the Earth right now," said Michiru.  
  
"Yea, that's the bad part of it. I wish I could tear him from limb to limb," said Mako.  
  
"We all wish to do that now. I feel so horrible as to let my own queen down," said Minako.  
  
"We all do but we must have a sensible plan to follow. The question is: what do we do now?" said Ami.  
  
"What is one way to get to Mamoru without much bloodshed?" asked Hotaru. Then everyone had a light bulb shining bright above their heads.  
  
"The generals," everyone said in unison except Hotaru.  
  
"Exactly.our plan is to get all the information out of them as soon as possible. Like Mamoru's weaknesses and strengths so when we strike, we have at least some preparation," said Hotaru. Everyone nodded in agreement and the outer senshi were looking at the inner senshi.  
  
"Oh no.I'm not doing that," said Rei.  
  
"Me either," said Minako.  
  
"Hell no," said Mako.  
  
"No way," said Ami.  
  
"Come one.you girls are the only ones who can. I mean they are in love with you four right. So it won't be hard. Just go on a date with them and see how it goes for now," said Haruka with a mischievous smile.  
  
"You're enjoying this, aren't you Haruka," said Rei. With that Haruka nodded full heartedly.  
  
"You girls are our only hope," said Michiru.  
  
"Fine," said all four in unison.  
  
"But we better get something out of this when we're through," said Rei.  
  
"You do.the safety of our moon princess," said Haruka.  
  
"She's our queen now Haruka," said Michiru.  
  
"She'll always be a princess in my eyes," said Haruka. With that everyone giggled.  
  
"But I heard that Usagi is going to visit her brother and his generals with Rini," said Hotaru.  
  
"Really?" asked all four of the inner senshi in unison.  
  
"Yes.Rini told me herself," said Hotaru.  
  
"We want to go," said Minako.  
  
"You want to go why? To see your boyfriends?" said Haruka. The four inner senshi blushed at the thought.  
  
"So the rumor is true then.you all are involved with those four instead," said Hotaru.  
  
"Jedite is gonna be at the temple at 3 in the afternoon, Zoycite will be at the library, Nephlite is gonna be at a car shop, and Malachite is gonna be at fence room. But you girls can do whatever you want just to get them to talk, as long as they are alive to tell you," said Haruka. The girls then nodded.  
  
~ With Usagi and Rini ~  
  
"We're gonna see Uncle Quatre!! Yay!! It's been so long since I saw him not to mention the generals, they were so much fun to play with," said Rini. Usagi smiled sadly at the thought of the generals. "What's wrong momma?" asked Rini.  
  
"Nothing.but you can see your father in the process," said Usagi.  
  
"My real father?" asked Rini.  
  
"Yes, your real father but he doesn't know about you so don't tell him, okay?" said Usagi.  
  
"Why?" asked Rini.  
  
"Because I want to tell him myself. Plus I don't want Mamoru to do anything since he don't know either," said Usagi.  
  
"I understand," said Rini as they continued walking toward the palace. They have finally arrived and saw Wufei standing at the door to greet them and Rini ran toward him to receive a huge hug.  
  
"Uncle Wufei! I'm so glad I could see you all again!" shouted Rini excitedly.  
  
"It is nice to see you too again," said Wufei. Then he let Rini down and she ran into the palace to find the others.  
  
"It's been a while hasn't it, Usako," said Wufei.  
  
"It has been a while Fei-chan and I do have something important to tell you," said Usagi.  
  
"And what would that be?" asked Wufei.  
  
"Remember 10 years back when I chose to leave you." said Usagi.  
  
"Yes, I remember that fairly well," said Wufei.  
  
"You're not making it easier. I had to leave you for the good future of the Earth," said Usagi.  
  
"I understand that considering that you risked your life more than once for just this planet," said Wufei.  
  
"Then you would know why I had to protect this planet and fulfill my mother's wishes since I did tell you all or Quatre might have told you," said Usagi.  
  
"I understand but it has been too long since you last visited when Rini was first born," said Wufei.  
  
"I know and that is the reason why I came here. I have to reveal an important detail. But if it slips out, I won't be safe," said Usagi.  
  
"Well what is it? Just say it you baka onna," said Wufei in a teasing manner.  
  
"Mean Fei-chan," said Usagi. "I'll have to wait for the others especially Rini, she has a part in this." Wufei just nodded. Then both of them went into the palace and Wufei led Usagi to where the others were. When they arrived, there was a tremendous amount of laughing.  
  
"What's so funny in here?" asked Wufei.  
  
"We were just playing around Uncle Wufei," replied Rini.  
  
"Well, I suggest you all take a seat. I have an important discussion with you all," said Usagi. "First it is nice to see you all again brother, Heero, Duo, Trowa, and of course Wufei." They all took a seat and nodded as a greeting.  
  
"What is this about?" asked Heero.  
  
"Rini is not Mamoru's biological daughter," said Usagi. There were a number of gasps.  
  
"Dear sister, what do you mean by that? Are you saying that you cheated on Mamoru," said Quatre.  
  
"He was the one who cheated on me. I never cheated on him. I had Rini after we broke up," said Usagi.  
  
"Then who is this child's real father?" asked Wufei. After he asked that question, Usagi took a concentrated look and summoned the silver crystal.  
  
"Silver Crystal, I ask of you to remove the spell I once casted on my precious daughter," said Usagi. The crystal obeyed and some magic swirled around Rini. When it was gone, what stood there was once a 9-year-old girl with strawberry blond hair and sport red eyes was replaced by a 9-year-old girl with jet black hair and crystallite blue eyes.  
  
"What happen to Rini?" asked Quatre.  
  
"The real father of my child is named Chang Wufei," was all Usagi said.  
  
Well, well, well. Look what we have here.some drama sequence. Imagine Wufei has a daughter. I know what you're thinking.how? Well, all will be explained in the flashbacks.so please review this story so I know what am I lacking or something cause I don't like being bad and no one telling me.thank you. You can email me if you like.my email address is crystalsakura@hotmail.com.thank you. 


	2. Challenged Fight

Anyways, wasn't that a great chapter? I meant chapter 1, not this chapter. I think I should make this chapter much more interesting, don't you say. I think I should cause I feel like torturing all the readers here. I feel like framing Mamoru really bad. Normally, I'm not against the guy but I really want some interesting things to happen so Mamoru must be sacrificed in order to make this work. I'm soooooooo evil.^.^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue me, and if you do, I currently have $0 to my name so you still won't get anything.  
  
Deep Dark Secrets Chapter 2  
  
"The real father of my child is named Chang Wufei," was all Usagi said.  
  
There were up to 3 gasps after discovering this harsh but interesting news.  
  
"Dear sister, are you telling me that.that." said Quatre who couldn't finish his sentence.  
  
"Rini was never Mamoru's daughter," said Usagi.  
  
"What are you talking about onna?" asked a very surprised Wufei.  
  
"You just heard me," said Usagi.  
  
"You finally told us, took you look enough," said Trowa.  
  
"You knew about this," said Wufei.  
  
"Isn't it obvious," said Heero.  
  
"Heero, you knew about this too," said Duo.  
  
"I can't believe I can't even see through my sister's little handiwork," said Quatre.  
  
"Don't worry about it Quatre, she did a very good job," said Wufei.  
  
"But dear sister, how is this possible?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Easy, the last night that I was with you guys, I spent it with Wufei. After that night, I got pregnant and I made sure that Mamoru believe that Rini was his child from the start," said Usagi.  
  
"Thanks for the update," said Duo.  
  
"Now, what are we gonna do?" asked Trowa.  
  
"Make sure that no one knows of this little incident," said Heero.  
  
But unknown to even the greatest trained soldiers, there was someone spying on them, and heard everything not to mention saw everything. After that, he quietly left and teleported into the crystal palace.  
  
"My king, my king," said the stranger. (The spy)  
  
"This better be important Milliardo!" shouted Mamoru.  
  
"This is very important, your majesty," said Milliardo.  
  
"Then what is it," said Mamoru.  
  
"Small lady is not your biological child," said Milliardo.  
  
"What!" shouted Mamoru.  
  
"I followed the Queen as you have asked of me. She told her brother and the generals that Small lady is, in fact, Chang Wufei's child," said Milliardo.  
  
"I want Chang Wufei killed," said Mamoru.  
  
"Yes my king," said Milliardo.  
  
"Go now!" shouted Mamoru. Then Milliardo hurriedly disappeared.  
  
"O no," whispered Venus as she spies on the king. She then disappeared.  
  
~ In Venus's room ~  
  
"Scouts, we've got big trouble," said Venus.  
  
"What is it this time? Wasn't the last trouble big enough already?" said Uranus, very irritated.  
  
"The king now knows that Rini is not his daughter," said Venus.  
  
"WHAT!!!!" shouted all of the other scouts.  
  
"How is that possible?" asked Rei.  
  
"Yea, I thought that Rini was Mamoru's real child," said Ami.  
  
"Well, I'm actually glad that Rini is not Mamoru's child," said Uranus.  
  
"Uranus," said Neptune in a very warning voice.  
  
"What? At least I'm telling the truth," said Uranus.  
  
"But that is the bad part, he knows and now he wants Wufei killed. And who knows what he'll do when the Queen gets back," said Venus.  
  
"Wufei is Rini's real child?" asked Saturn.  
  
"Yes," said Venus very calmly.  
  
"What! I'm going to kill him," said Uranus.  
  
"Chill Uranus," said Jupiter.  
  
"We got to work fast scouts. Milliardo is moving fast to kill Wufei, so we better move out now," said Venus.  
  
"Agreed," said everyone.  
  
"I say Mars, Uranus, and Jupiter come with me while the others stay here so they can watch over things here," said Venus.  
  
"Agreed," said Neptune.  
  
"Come on girls, let's go," said Venus as she ran out of the crystal palace with the other three girls. When they got to the Light Palace (Quatre's palace) they heard a big crashing sound and hurried in there.  
  
~ 10 Minutes Earlier with the Queen~  
  
"Well we need a plan.I mean I don't think Rini looking like this would make the king very happy," said Duo.  
  
"Yes we need a plan braided baka.glad u noticed," said Wufei.  
  
Then all of a sudden a mysterious dark guy appears in a poof of smoke.  
  
"Who are you!!!" yelled Quatre.  
  
"I am only here for Wufei," said the dark figure.  
  
"I am Neo Queen Serenity, I demand you to tell me who you are and why you are after Wufei," said Usagi.  
  
"That is for me to know and you to find out," said the dark figure.  
  
"I will definitely not let you do such a thing," said Usagi.  
  
"You are in no position to command me around oh Queen of the Earth," said the dark figure. After that he said that, he pulled out a sword and went charging for Wufei. Wufei quickly moved out of the way.  
  
"Usagi, get Rini out of here right now," yelled Trowa.  
  
"No I want to stay here," said Usagi.  
  
Then the dark figure threw an energy bolt but missed and it created a big crash in one of the walls. Just then the four scouts came in.  
  
"My Queen" shouted all of the scouts that were there.  
  
"Scouts," said Usagi.  
  
"Stay out of my way and I won't hurt any of you. All I came for here is Wufei," said the dark figure.  
  
"You wish, Venus Love and Beauty Shock," shouted Venus and she launched her attack.  
  
"Mars flame sniper," shouted Mars as she launched her attack.  
  
"Jupiter oak evolution," shouted Jupiter as she launched her attack.  
  
"Uranus world shaking," shouted Uranus as she launched her attack. All of the attacks go a direct hit but it didn't even bother him. The scouts let out a gasps.  
  
"Scouts, watch over Rini," said Usagi.  
  
"But my queen," said Venus.  
  
"Just do what I say, this is an order," said Usagi.  
  
"Yes my queen," said Venus as she placed Rini behind her while the other scouts surround Rini so she won't get hurt.  
  
Usagi then took out the Legendary Silver Crystal. "Silver Crystal, lend me power," whispered Usagi.  
  
"But my queen, you'll run out of energy," said Venus.  
  
"This is the only way, you cannot destroy him, and he is way to strong for you all to handle," said Usagi.  
  
"Be careful sister dearest," said Quatre.  
  
"Oh no you don't onna, I will not let you do this alone, and you are too much of a baka," said Wufei as he put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You haven't changed at all," said Usagi smiling.  
  
"And why would I change when you haven't," said Wufei. Usagi then concentrated on the Crystal and sent a powerful energy blast toward the dark figure. The dark figured screamed then disappeared into dust and just blew away.  
  
"You did it," said Trowa.  
  
"Hey how come none of the guys did anything," asked Mars annoyed.  
  
"Well, there really isn't anything for us to do especially when it wasn't our fight. We specialize in machinery and weaponry, not magic," said Heero.  
  
"Heero," whispered Venus and she shook her head to clear out some thoughts.  
  
"So babe, where we going," said Duo who was speaking to Mars.  
  
"Baka," said Mars and she walked away.  
  
"I'll remember to pick you up on time," said Duo.  
  
~In a Dark Chamber~  
  
"YOU FAILED ME!!!!!" shouted Mamoru.  
  
"I'm sorry my king," said Millardo.  
  
"Millardo, I'm warning you, you have one more chance. And if you fail me again, you will be destroyed. You are dismissed," said Mamoru angrily.  
  
"Yes my King," said Millardo and he disappeared away. Just then a girl walked and started to massage Mamoru. She had sandy blond hair and blue eyes.  
  
"No need to be so stressed my King," said the girl.  
  
"Relena, my dear, how can I not be stressed," said Mamoru.  
  
"Relax my King, good will come to those who wait," said Relena.  
  
"Relena, don't tell me you don't want to be Queen of the Earth," said Mamoru.  
  
"Of course I do but we have to plan everything out and make sure it works or all our hard work will go to waste," said Relena.  
  
"You are right my love, we shall wait," said Mamoru.  
  
Okay I think I'll end it here.well.sorry for not updating much but I have school, and the finals are coming up for the first semester so gomen nasai for not updating sooner. Ja ne. 


End file.
